The present invention relates to a tape recorder which can be used as a card reader.
Recently, talking cards have been considered for the purpose of teaching language to children. These talking cards are made by printing letters and pictures corresponding to the contents of a strip of magnetic tape on a card surface, the magnetic tape being secured to the card surface, to teach letters and the like together with simple songs and conversations.
Such a talking card, however, requires a separate card reader for reproducing the contents of the tape. Therefore, it is greatly disadvantageous to purchase a separate reader as it is an economical burden.
In order to remove such disadvantage, it is considered to provide the function of a card reader in a tape recorder.
It is, however, important for a tape recorder to precisely engage a running tape relative to a magnetic head for recording and a reproduction of good quality, so that a pair of tape guides usually surround the magnetic head, i.e., both sides of the magnetic head, so as to slightly project forwardly of the magnetic head. These tape guides regulate the running of a magnetic tape for precisely and positively passing onto the head surface.
Accordingly, if the abovementioned talking card is used as it is, the tape guides naturally become an obstacle and it become impossible to engage the tape surface of the talking card with the head.